Acuerdo Imposible
by TheCrisis
Summary: Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa. Él era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos.
1. La parte más difícil

Te sientes nervioso, aun cuando ella ríe normalmente y no puede ver a través de tus ojos. Intentas calmarte, pero no puedes pensar en nada más. La risa simplemente no se desliza por tus labios, y en cambio, una mirada sombría recorre tu rostro.

Ahora te lamentas, porque te das cuenta de que has logrado borrar esa sonrisa inocente de su rostro. Porque de alguna manera, eres un monstruo. Y ella no lo entiende, no puede hacerlo.

Ahora miras a tu alrededor, las sonrisas de los demás te parecen absurdas. Te hieren, porque tú no puedes sonreír. Las comisuras de tus labios permanecen inmóviles, te parezca bien o no.

Incluso ahora, tus lágrimas podrían saber más dulces que cada una de tus sonrisas. Miras como las hojas de los árboles se mueven al compás del viento, y sin embargo, no logras encontrarle el sentido.

Tu mente se ha llenado de preguntas absurdas que sabes que nadie podrá responderte, pero es mejor hacérselas, antes de que empieces a pensar en el mal que le haces a la dulce niña que ahora intenta dormirse plácidamente a tu lado.

No puedes ver su rostro, porque su largo cabello lo cubre. Eso provoca alguna especie de calma en ti, pero también te llena de dudas desesperantes, temes que de sus ojos, broten esas lágrimas que fueron causadas por tus palabras, por tus gestos, por tu maniática forma de ser.

Te sigues sintiendo atrapado, las cuatro paredes que te rodean no parecen ser suficientes para protegerte. Desearías haber cerrado esa puerta con llave, y haberla lanzado lejos. Aun cuando sabes que la condenarías a ella, y sería otra prueba de tu ardiente egoísmo.

Lo único que quieres en este momento, es poder ver esa sonrisa deslizándose por su rostro de nuevo, pero no quieres despertarla, te conformas con apartar delicadamente el cabello de su rostro. Sabes que al mirar esos ojos cerrados, la culpa te inundará de nuevo, pero no te importa, porque todo lo que ahora quieres es poder sentirla cerca de ti.

Ya han pasado cinco horas desde que ella decidió hundirse en el mundo de los sueños, miras el amanecer colándose por la ventana, como las nubes cubren el sol tornando el cielo de gris a primera hora de la mañana, recuerdas que siempre te han parecido maravillosos los días así.

El gusto por los días nublados, era una de las pocas cosas que ella y tú, tenían en común.

Luego de besar su frente con suavidad, para no despertarla. Te levantas con agilidad, y logras cubrirla con las mantas antes de que la fría brisa invada su cuerpo, y le saque de su sueño profundo.

Entras a la ducha, y todo en tu mente, se torna de esa oscuridad que no te permite ver, esa oscuridad que te desespera. Pues, recuerdas como sus manos habían rodeado tu cintura por sorpresa, y de repente los dos se encontraban bajo el agua. En esos momentos, hasta tu vida parecía tener sentido.

Olvidas el desayuno una vez más, ya que no te interesa perder el tiempo con banalidades. En un plazo corto de tiempo, te encuentras fuera de casa. En tu hombro, se encuentra una mochila con un par de prendas de ropa, y sobre la mesa de noche, una nota escrita para ella, donde te disculpas por las heridas que le has hecho, y por todo el dolor que sentirá, cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no estás.

Prometiste no romper su corazón, fue una promesa hecha a ti mismo. Pero sabes que todo carece de sentido, y que tus promesas, no son más que mentiras.

Intentas tomar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que se encuentra en el bolsillo izquierdo superior de tu camisa, pero te arrepientes luego de que recordaras que ella no te permite fumar. Suspiras, la forma en que te cuida realmente te hace sentir vivo.

Entonces, regresas a casa. Arrugas la hoja de papel sobre la mesa de noche, para reemplazarla con otra que asegura que volverás pronto, o al menos intentarás estar antes del almuerzo. Ella sabe que al estar en una ciudad nueva, te pierdes con facilidad. Tu espíritu rebelde, te ha privado de cualquier tipo de mapa, lanzándote a la aventura que siempre has querido tener.

De cualquier forma, solo tienes un objetivo claro, vas a comprarle todas las rosas que sean necesarias, para volver a ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Porque la amas, la amas desde que sus perfectos labios articularon esas dos palabras que te dejan un sabor culpable en la boca.

"Sí, quiero" pronunciaba ella, al tiempo en que tú sufrías por condenarla a vivir la eternidad con un monstruo.

Sabes, que cuando ella sonríe, tú lloras. Lloras porque sabes que nunca podrás devolverle la sonrisa que se borró en algún momento de tu infancia, que a manera de mecanismo de auto defensa, prefieres no recordar.

**NOTA: La verdad, estoy nervioso. Me la he liado con las categorías y no sé a donde fui a parar D: Espero que disfruten leyendo. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y opiniones. Saludos, Fer :B**


	2. Una vez más

A veces solo la miras por un rato, sin que ella se dé cuenta. Clavas tu mirada sombría, y sin vida en sus cálidos ojos. Aunque te duela, lo haces, y duele porque tienes miedo de no volver a verlos. Porque eres una bestia, y estás condenado a arruinar todo lo que parece valioso para ti. Recuerdas como siempre esa palabra salía de los labios de tu madre, sin que ella se diese cuenta si quiera, pero tú si lo notabas. Las lágrimas brotaban de tus ojos, tu mente solo deseaba descansar, y sin embargo, esa palabra seguía retumbando en tus oídos.

Vuelves a mirarla, después volteas la vista hacía los papeles desordenados sobre tu escritorio, a tu derecha se encuentra tu bolígrafo favorito. Vacilas antes de tomarlo entre tus fríos dedos, te imaginas su rostro, pero no puedes ver su expresión. Aun dudoso sobre lo que escribir, empiezas a hacer garabatos en la hoja, sin importarte el gasto de papel que estás haciendo.

Miras hacía el techo, la ampolleta de luz apenas alcanza para alumbrar la opaca habitación, cierras los ojos esperando a que algo surja desde tu nebulosa mente, pero no hay nada más que un par de bocetos incompletos dentro de la hoja. Finalmente, vuelves a mirarla, esperando a que ella se fije en ti. Quieres acercarte, pero no puedes, no debes. Sabes que ella no quiere que permanezcas cerca.

Dentro de tu bolsillo, aún se encuentra el anillo de matrimonio que en este momento, tendrías que llevar en uno de tus dedos, pero cada vez que ves la plata brillando a la luz del sol, la culpa te corroe por completo, y no puedes más que sentir dolor. Te has excusado con que no te gusta llevar anillos, y que te molestan al escribir. Sin embargo, ella sabe que si pudieras, llevarías uno en cada dedo.

Ella se da cuenta, por fin, que has posado tus azules ojos sobre los de ella. Y sonríe, con esa sonrisa vaga que siempre se desliza por sus labios, casi sin querer, cada vez que te mira. Vuelves a sentir el dolor, intentas sonreírle de vuelta sin mucho esfuerzo, y vuelves la vista al papel, esta vez escribiendo rápido. Desde que tienes memoria, le has temido a la perdición de ideas por culpa de tu torpeza, porque odias los bloqueos mentales, en donde escribir cualquier cosa, te insatisface. Aunque ella diga, que es maravilloso. Al terminar, sacas de tu bolsillo, la circunferencia plateada, y la dejas delicadamente sobre el papel. Te acercas a ella dudoso, con sigilo, y sorpresivamente, te estrecha en sus brazos.

Una última frase se desprende de sus labios, y te hace temblar. Si bien la oscuridad te asusta, no te importa, sabes que a ella le molesta, y no le permite dormir en paz. Te levantas con cuidado, y deslizas tu mano por el interruptor, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. Aun con los ojos cerrados, usas el tacto para encontrar la cama de nuevo, gateas hasta encontrarte otra vez con su cuerpo. Sus párpados yacen cerrados, desde que la luz se apagó, y por el sonido de su respiración, sabes que ya no está consciente. Como si fuese un acto reflejo, al acostarte junto a ella, sus brazos se apegan a ti, dándote el calor que hace que pienses que tu vida tiene algún tipo de valor.

Otra noche larga, observándola dormir, ella siempre se ha preguntado a que se deben las ojeras, y el cansancio permanente por parte tuya, pero nunca le has dicho la verdad.

El reloj marca las cinco en punto, y cierras los ojos en una mueca de dolor. Te levantas con la misma agilidad de antes, logras cubrirla con las sábanas, y finalmente, luego de una serie de cosas que solo haces por parecer más humano frente a sus ojos, sales de casa.

Esta vez preguntándote porque siempre vuelves a la misma cama, porque después de tantas heridas, no eres capaz de dejarla. Sabes que eres una bestia, y que vas a matarla. Que le haces daño con cada palabra que salen de tus labios sellados, pero no puedes abandonarla.

El sabor de sus labios sigue siendo el único que te mantiene vivo, que te da ganas de seguir en un mundo tan rutinario como el tuyo.

Tomas el ascensor con la misma mochila de todos los días, cinco dólares atascados en tu bolsillo, y crees que es todo lo que necesitas. Tu espíritu aventurero no le ha dado paso a la razón, haciendo que tu vida fuese un caos hasta el día en que te topaste con sus ojos.

No recuerdas bien el clima, pero tu mente te hace pensar que hacía calor. Vestías una camiseta blanca, y un pantalón negro. Tus zapatillas estaban tan desgastadas como rayadas, cosa que ahora sabes que a ella le molestaría.

Ese encuentro no fue un accidente, horas antes, una de tus amigas te había preguntado sutilmente si querías conocer a alguien, sin darte la posibilidad de hacer pregunta alguna. Por ser un tipo curioso, aceptaste. Aun cuando eres alguien serio a los ojos desconocidos, y no te agrada mucho la idea de conocer gente.

Sus ojos cafés se posaron sobre los tuyos, y una sonrisa amplia se desplego en su rostro. Tus labios se posaron en su mejilla con delicadeza. Hablaron de las banalidades de la vida, de un par de temas sobre ustedes mismos, y tal vez ni siquiera acordaron volver a encontrarse.

Puede que la hayas visto un par de veces en la calle, o en alguna de las tantas reuniones que tus amigos solían hacer, siempre acompañada por un chico que sostenía sin mucho interés su mano.

Claro que jamás pensaste que serías el reemplazante de aquel chico, tampoco deliberaste que se convertiría en nada más ni nada menos, que el amor de tu vida.

**NOTA: No sé si se dieron cuenta de que hombrecito "x" –no, no tiene nombre- cae en un círculo vicioso xD. Capítulo dos de no sé cuantos :3 **


	3. Discusiones debido a nada

No sabes exactamente cómo llegaste ahí. Solo te recuerdas a ti, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Las palabras se filtraban por tus labios, con un tono serio pero calmado. La recuerdas a ella, dolida, evitando mirarte a los ojos.

Ese tipo de escenas siempre te molestaban. Sabías desde la primera frase, que luego te arrepentirías. Tu mente intentaba divagar, e ignorar lo que a tu alrededor estaba pasando. Algo que te hubiese resultado, si no fuese porque había sido ella quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Finalmente, solo soltaste un vago "buenas noches", antes de salir de la habitación. Instintivamente, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por tus mejillas en silencio, no querías imaginarla, no querías pensar en nada. Aun cuando sabías que dentro de tu mente, su imagen está plasmada, al igual que en tu corazón.

Apoyas tu pesado cuerpo sobre la blanca superficie del sofá, y colocas suavemente los auriculares en tus oídos. Te dejas llevar por la música que comienza a fluir en paz. Te cubres con el par de sábanas que tomaste antes de llegar a la sala. Enciendes la televisión en el volumen mínimo, y la ajustas para que se apague exactamente en sesenta minutos que sabes, te parecerán eternos.

Por un momento deseas sentir sus suaves manos, acariciando tu pelo, y tu rostro. Sin embargo, el orgullo de ambos, no permite que ninguno se acerque al otro. Siempre has tenido claro, que por ella podrías hacer todo tipo de cosas, e incluso, renunciar a tu tan amado ego.

Terminas apagando el aparato de música, y caes en un sueño profundo. Por primera vez en tres días, logras conciliar el sueño. Te extrañas al notar la sensación de relajo, siempre creíste que sin ella, no eras capaz de dormir.

Era la noche de un día viernes, el termómetro marcaba tres grados sobre cero. El frío invadía sin piedad tu cuerpo. Aun durmiendo, sientes que estás consciente, y eso es porque el miedo te corroe. Estás acostumbrado a que ella te calme, y que desmienta los fantasmas ocultos en tu mente.

Ahora que estás solo, decides seguir –inconscientemente- los juegos que tu mente te propone. Observas sombras por doquier, e intentas distraerte, sin lograr nada. La frecuencia de las lágrimas aumenta, y tratas de cubrirte completamente con las sábanas. Ahogando tu respiración.

Entonces, sientes como unas manos nuevas te exponen al frío de la noche. Tiemblas, al pensar que es una de tus tantas pesadillas hechas realidad; pero solo son sus brazos rodeándote, el calor de su cuerpo, ahoga el frío de tu pálida piel. Sus labios se rozan con los tuyos, y de pronto, te vuelves a sentir seguro.

Ella apaga la televisión, y sonríes al ver que fue algo que ya tenías pensado. Escuchas su voz intentado calmarte, pero la ignoras. El único gesto que haces para demostrarle que has notado su presencia, es acurrucarte en sus brazos.

Un débil "te amo" atraviesa sus labios, el cual le correspondes con un beso. Quieres volver a pedir perdón por ser el responsable de sus lágrimas, pero ella sella tu boca.

Sin duda, la amas. Desde el primer momento que rozaste sus labios, aunque fuese por un mal pacto. Desde ese momento, supiste que sería la única mujer que podría llenar el vacío en tu pecho.

Son las dos de la tarde, no tienes idea de cómo pasaron tan rápido las horas. Te despiertas al sentir los labios de tu ángel sobre tu frente, y al escuchar su voz alegando "despierta, dormilón". Sonríes involuntariamente, y ella te corresponde. Te sientas sobre el sofá, te duele la espalda, y podrías asegurar que ella está completamente consciente de ello. Por deducción, sus manos se arrimaron a tu espalda, y comenzaron a relajarte. Era la cura esencial para el estrés, o para tu infinito dolor muscular.

Te volteaste para besar sus labios. Ella sonrió. Por un instante, pareció haber vida en su rostro. Tal vez era cierto, o quizás era otra de tus ilusiones para no hacerte sentir tan culpable.

Las discusiones por fin, estaban aminorando. No te interesa mirar hacia atrás, los días en crisis ya habían pasado. Abriéndole el paso a una nueva época, el invierno te resultaba maravilloso. Te fascinas al pensar que ellos no tenían razón. Muchas veces, lanzaron frases al aire, que pensaron que tú no escuchabas, pero como siempre, se equivocaban. Desde pequeño, te has acostumbrado a escuchar todo lo que te dicen, por muy ilógico que sea.

"Ella no es para ti" Tu mejor amiga había alegado, pero al hacerle saber que no era lo que tú pensabas, ella solo había suspirado. Aun así, sabes que siempre estará para ti, en las buenas en las malas. Sea cual sea la tontería que decidas para que reemplace lo incierto del futuro.

Vuelves a mirar los ojos cafés de la chica que se encuentra a tu lado, y te pierdes en ellos. Ella baja la mirada, y tú sonríes, burlándote. Es cierto que le cuesta sostenerte la mirada, también es cierto que la amas más que a nada en este mundo.


End file.
